Phil's Secret
by lunaxharry
Summary: Phil is 16 and Dan is 21. Dan is the new teacher at Phil's school. Phil's relationship with his family are slowly breaking apart and Dan's heart is broken. Will they be able to help each other out? Will they become more than just student and teacher? Will they become more than friends? Read this to find out more XD WARNINGS: Contains minor child abuse and MXM pairings.
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud banging noise on Phil's bedroom door. "PHIL, GET UP NOW!" shouted Phil's mum .Phil slid out of his messy bed, still tired because he couldn't get to sleep until 4 am, since his parents were arguing again. It was no surprise they were shouting at each other. Phil's dad came home late last night, he said he was going out with some friends and promised to be back before midnight, but instead he was home at 2:30 am, and Phil's mum was really angry with him.

It was Monday morning, which meant it was time for school. Phil really hated school; it was like a prison, full of dangerous wild animals attacking you. Phil didn't have many friends. His only friend was a girl named Kelly; she had red rectangular glasses, and always wore her wavy, brown hair in a messy side plat and was quite small.

Phil's mobile buzzed. It was a text from Kelly which read '**meet me at the corner shop, at 8 xx'**, Phil replied **'okay see u there x'**. Phil quickly glanced at the clock on his bedside table the time read '7:30 am', Phil had 30 minutes, which was enough time, considering the fact that he was quick at getting ready, usually skipped breakfast and the corner shop was only 5 minutes away and school was 30 minutes from his house.

He went into the bathroom; brushed his teeth combed his jet black hair and went back to his bedroom to get dressed. Phil opened his wardrobe door and got his school uniform. Phil thought to himself '_Urgg why can't we wear whatever we want!' _Phil took off his pajama top and dumped it on the floor. He sprayed lynx on his body and started to button up his white collared shirt. Next he tied his dark blue tie, and dumped his pajama bottoms on top of his top. Then he pulled up his school trousers and did his belt. Lastly he put his black school blazer on which the school crest read 'Lancashire grammar school'. _'__Stupid school… stupid blazer'. _He grabbed his phone and placed it in the inside pocket of his blazer. He looked at the clock and it read '7:45 am', he still had time so he went down stairs to see his mum in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Phil I'm sick of getting you up in the morning, your 16 for crying out loud, you need to start getting up yourself", she snapped. "Well good morning to you to mum", he murmured getting a drink of water. She just rolled her eyes and sipped on her coffee. "Phil I'm being serious, you have an alarm clock on your mobile, and I'm not an alarm clock. From now on you can wake yourself up", "Fine I will wake myself up!" he said angrily and put his glass in the sink and went into the hallway. _'__Stupid bitch making me wake myself up just because she can't be bothered to get out of her pit!'_

Phil looked at the clock it was now 7:52 am. He grabbed his green vans backpack from behind the coat hanger and put on his thin dark blue rain coat. He slipped his school shoes on and opened the door. The cold air hit his face, he stepped outside shivering and was about to close the door when his mum came and held it. "Oh and Phil if we get any letters or phone calls home from school you are going to be in trouble, just please behave" said his mum. "no promises" he grinned widely and set off to meet Kelly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Phil walked along the frosty path, across the road around the corner and was soon at the shop. "Hey, Phil" said Kelly as she gave Phil a small hug. Phil and Kelly were best friends; they were always there when they needed each other. Phil gave Kelly a small smile and they went into the shop. "so, why did you want to meet at the shop so early?, school doesn't starts until 9am" asked Phil. "I thought we could catch up before we went, like go to the park for a bit and just talk, I haven't seen you in two weeks Phil" Kelly exclaimed, she sounded worried.

"I haven't been well Kelly, I'm sorry I didn't text you, I was just so tired and unwell and I didn't have any credit" Phil rushed his words. "Well are you sure you're alright, you look really pale. Have you lost weight?" Phil shifted and tried to steer off the conversation.

"So what are the new updates in class then, anything changed?" asked Phil, drinking the bottle of water he got from the shop. "Hmm… now that you mention it, you know Mrs. Robinson our teacher for maths and form tutor?" "Yeah.. What about her?" "Well she left last week and we've had cover teachers since she left, but I saw this new teacher on Friday getting shown around the building and he was setting things up in our class room" Phil gave Kelly an odd look and he opened the gate to the park and they both sat down on the swings, Kelly was on her mobile.

"So you were on about this new teacher... What does he look like?" Kelly smiled at Phil and said, "Oh he looks so hot. Especially for a teacher, he's got brown and he looks beautiful-" Kelly swung her legs back and forth slowly looking up to the sky "he looks really young". "He could be in his twenty's, but seriously Phil, he's a good looking teacher!"

Phil and Kelly talked about gossip for the next 20 minutes. "I do hope Tyler's ok" said Phil, as they headed out of the park and walked slowly to school. "Don't tell me you still care for him, after what he cheated on you with Louise?" asked Kelly curiously. "Well considering the fact he is bi, I thought they were aloud 2 at one. Never mind we don't talk as much as we used to but he was my first boyfriend" Phil said looking through the Snapchat stories. "I still can't believe Chris beat him up, because Louise was cheating on Chris with Tyler." said Kelly.

"Yeah it was Louise's fault and Chris is a jerk anyway so screw them all". "SHIT we're walking to slow" Kelly said all too fast. "Yeah… and?" Phil questioned her. "WELL… if you look at the clock on your iPhone maybe you can figure out why". "Shit we're going to be late. It's already 5 to 9 and we need to run to make it in time… well u can I'm going to have a cig because I don't care" Phil opened his bag and unzipped a secret pocket that had 4 packets of cigarettes and 3 lighters stashed in it. Kelly sighed and said "you do know what class we have first?" Kelly grinned at Phil. "yeah we've got form with Mrs. Robinson". "More like form with a really really hot teacher" By that comment Phil put away his cigarette away and they both ran to school.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Phil and Kelly made it to school just before the bell rang. They quickly made their way up the stairs and through a long corridor to the math block; where their form room was.

"I really need a cig Kelly" Phil frowned but they carried on walking to the room. Kelly hated being late, Phil didn't really give a damn. Phil opened the door to the class room and the first thing that met his blue eyes we're brown ones. Phil looked at the new teacher. His hair was straight and tidy. He looked perfect. He was wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt with an expensive looking dark purple tie; with quite tight black jeans and black polished shoes. Overall he looked like a sexy teacher.

"Ah you must be Phil Lester, and you must be Kelly Smith? Am I correct?" the teacher gave them a small smile when they both said "yes sir" in agreement. "Well since you two are a little late, I will introduce myself. My name is Dan Howell but students will call me Mr. Howell. I will be your form tutor from now on since Mrs. Robinson has left. I have worked at other high schools before-." Mr Howell carried on his little speech. "Now if you two would please sit it in those two chairs on that table in the middle thank you." Kelly and Phil made their way over to the seats and sat down.

Mr. Howell started to go through the register. Phil was in another world named day dream and kept thinking about how good looking Mr Howell was. "PHIL LESTER" this made Phil jump a little. He didn't have a clue what was going on so his face went pink with embarrassment. "…erm… err…". "It's a register Mr. Lester, next time don't look into space" that made the girls laugh in his class; they all probably fancied him.

They spent half an hour in form. "What we got next then?" asked Phil who's mind was still on Mr Howell. Kelly replied "Next we have English for 1hr then we have assembly for half an hour. Then break then science then history then lunch and then maths last lesson." "I didn't ask for the full day, but thanks anyway" he said that last big sarcastically. "You're welcome"

The rest of the day went fast, until they were in maths with Mr Howell. "so I was thinking-" started Dan "that since I don't know how well you do at maths I just want you all to do this little test of equations just so I know how much you already know" Dan handed out the papers and told them they had 20 minutes to do it in silence. Phil had rushed his work and began talking to a boy named Pj that was also on his table.

Mr. Howell looked up from his desk. He could hear whispers coming from Phil's table. He glanced over at Phil who was talking to Pj then Dan raised his voice a little and said "Excuse me but don't you know what silence means. You both have warning." Phil jumped a little and stopped talking. He didn't care that he had a warning, he was so bored. He got out his iPhone and started going through Tumblr. Phil didn't know that Mr. Howell watched him for 2 minutes before getting bored himself. He stood up and made his way to where Phil was sitting. "Phone. Now" Dan held out his hand for Phil to hand it over. Kelly's eyes moved to look at Phil. Phil quickly turned his phone off, put it in his pocket then gave an innocent smile at Mr. Howell.

Dan's POV

He is so defiant. Well I will sort that out; I'm not taking any crap from any student at this school. He just gave me a smile; I hate it when they do this. I said "Second warning Mr. Lester" I put my hand out once more for him to hand it over. "Sir… please I won't go on it" Urgg never mind they always win. "Fine but If I see it out again you will have detention" I think that settled it.

Phil's POV

I'm glad I didn't get it took off me. We have 40 minutes left of class and its dragging. "Okay everyone times up", Mr. Howell said loudly. Kelly collected all the papers and sat back down. "Right class… today were going to do some sums". I hate maths; I really do, but Mr. Howell is so good looking and he's not like the other teachers. It's like he's still a teenager. He is quite young for a teacher but that's cool.

"PJ, Phil!" me and Pj were talking while Mr. Howell was lecturing us about a certain method. "You both have warnings. Phil come and sit on this table" he pointed to the table that was right at the front of the class. I slowly got out of my chair picked my bag up and work up then slowly dragged my feet to my new desk. I dropped my stuff on my desk loudly and slouched in my chair. "Don't sulk" was all Mr. Howell said chuckling a little and carried on his lesson.

There was 10 minutes left before it was time to go home. Mr. Howell was at the other end of the class room helping some girls with the work. Phil decided to get his phone out and play a game. He was too involved in the game to notice Mr. Howell approach him. "Mr. Lester!" Dan raised his voice. Phil got so scared that he dropped his phone out of his hands. He quickly grabbed his phone from the floor. Dan didn't even ask for Phil's phone, the only word he said was "detention".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Phil's POV

For fuck sake; detention is going to be so boring, oh wait! It's with Mr. Howell so it might not be as bad I guess. Shit, what are my parents going to say? Urgg just because I got my phone out!

When everyone went out the door, Kelly said to Phil to text her when his detention was finished.

Dan approached Phil's desk, shaking his head slowly. "What did I say about your phone Phil?

Talking while I was talking too. You know what that's called eh? It's called being rude. And you were being very rude in my class." Dan scowled Phil for his behaviour and Phil stayed silent in his seat. Phil looked at Dan's stern expression and quietly said "I'm sorry sir".

"You can go when you have written 100 lines. Saying 'I will follow instructions when given'". Dan handed Phil a piece of lined paper and Phil started writing his lines.

Phil's POV

I can't believe he's making me write 100 lines. Well at least it's not as bad as the other teachers; making me do up to 200.

FINALLY 100 lines! Wait what time is it? Oh its 3:45pm. Good job I'm fast at writing. Mr. Howell's been making some books while I've been doing the lines.

"Um... Mr. Howell? Can I go now, I've finished." I asked while walking to his desk. "Let me have a look" I handed him the paper and stood there waiting until he finished counting. God why can't he just let me go.

"Hmm very well Phil, you can leave." I was about to open the door before he stopped me and said "And Phil. If you behave like that again, I will give you detention for a week!", "Are you sure sir? I don't think you want me interfering you with my presence all week." "That you are correct" he gave me a small smile and I left the classroom and set off home.

The weather outside was sunny but a little chilly. Phil walked to his home. He opened the door and stepped inside then walked into his kitchen.

Phil could hear two loud voices coming from the living room. "WHY DON'T YOU EVER MAKE AN EFFORT? YOU NEVER HELP WITH ANYTHING AND-"

"MAYBE SINCE YOU ARE SO BLIND, I ACTUALLY HAVE BEEN HELPING, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SIT'S IN BED ALL DAY, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB.-"

"EXCUSE ME BUT DON'T YOU THINK I'M QUITE BUSY SORTING THIS HOUSE OUT AND CLEANING UP AFTER YOUR FUCKING MESSES-"

**"**HEY I'M THE ONE THAT PAYS FOR THIS HOUSE THAT YOU LIVE IN…."

Phil's parents were at it again. He didn't care, he was used to it. He went upstairs into his bedroom, opened his window wide and lit a cigarette. If his parents found out he smoked he'd be dead. After his cig, he kept his window open to keep the smoke out; he changed into grey Nike tracksuit bottoms, with no top and just fell onto his bed and sighed. He got out his phone and texted Kelly **'****hey I'm home from detention!'. **She replied within 5 minutes saying **'****okay xx I can't come out today I'm sooo sorry, its cuz my auntie's had a baby and im at the hospital waiting to see the baby'. **Phil replied **'****oh CONGRATS on ur auntie xx best wishes I will talk to u later then seeya'. 'okay xx thanks byee'**

Phil sighed once more. It was now 5:15pm he was so bored. He got a top out of his wardrobe that went with his tracksuit and decided to go for a jog.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Phil woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He did his morning routine and set off to school.

Dan's POV

I woke up in my comfy bed. Those kids in that school aren't too bad, except for Phil… he seems… different. Oh well, I can't say much, since I wasn't all goody too shoes when I was still at school.

Well Dan, what should we wear today? Let's wear a white shirt with black jeans. You're such a professional teacher Dan.

Phil met up with Kelly. At least this time they were on time for school. Kelly told him all about the baby. He wasn't interested but didn't want to be mean to his best friend.

Dan made his way to his classroom. Everybody started to come in while he was setting up his laptop.

Phil and Kelly sat down where they were asked to sit yesterday. "Phil, I don't want any repeats of yesterday. Am I clear?" Mr. Howell had approached his desk and said quietly, while people were reading their books. "I don't know what you're talking about sir" Phil grinned and Dan just rolled his eyes. Oh Mr. Howell was in for a good week with Phil in his classes. Phil would have to see how far he could push Dan before he would really get pissed off.

Phil felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and pecking his neck with little kisses. Those little kisses then turned into a sucking motion on his neck. Phil groaned, it felt so good. Phil turned to see the kisser. It was Dan. They eyed each other and suddenly their lips touched together slowly French kissing, while Phil's arms wrapped around Dan's shoulder, while Dan's arms were still around Phil waist. When their tongues collided, it moved back and forth. There was no fight for dominance; the kiss was perfect, everything was perfect at that moment. Dan whispered in Phil's ear. It was the same word repeated on and on and started to get louder every time he said it "Phil… Phil… Phil… Phil"

"PHIL LESTER!" Phil shot his head right up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was the classroom. He fell asleep and not only did he fall asleep, he dreamed about making out with Dan.

"Phil Lester" Dan started, when everybody left the classroom, to go to the next class. "Care to explain why you were sleeping in my class?" Phil looked at his shoes. He could feel his face getting really warm, and he knew that if he looked up his pale skin would now be a shade of pink.

Phil's POV

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I don't know". "Look. At. Me" was his only words. My palms felt sweaty and I rubbed them on my blazer. I can't believe I fell asleep and dreamed about Mr. Howell. While he was in the same room as me.

I looked up to see that his face was calm, but I could tell he was pissed off. Fuck he's going to give me detention again, isn't he? Mr. Howell sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Phil. Come to this classroom at the end of the day. Now go to your next class before you're late." Mr. Howell ordered. And I was glad to leave but no glad that the fact I had to see him after school.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

When it came to 3 o'clock, Phil walked to Mr. Howells classroom. Mr. Howell was at his desk marking books. Dan looked up when Phil walked in, the told him to sit at the table.

"So what should I do then?" Phil asked after being sat down for 5 minutes. Dan replied "you may do what you want".

Phil's POV

What? Did he just say do what you want? Well… just to be sure. "Sir? Did you say do what you want?". "Yes. Why? Are you complaining? Do you want lines instead?"

"Oh no, no, no I'm fine, I'll just you know do whatever." I said quickly. I got out my iPhone and went on Tumblr.

Seriously, what kind of detention is this? Not that I like it. But what's his plan.

Dan's POV

Maybe if I let him do what he wants he might think I'm a nice teacher and respect me more.

"Mr Lester, can we have a talk?" I started. He nodded and put his phone away and sat back in his chair. I looked at the time it was now 3:20 I wasn't planning on keeping him long, so I will make this talk quick.

Phil's POV

Mr. Howell looks really cute; the way he dresses, talks, everything about him is cute, especially when he smiles and you can see his dimples.

"I've noticed that you don't really enjoy maths, do you Phil?" he said. This was true… "Yeah, I've never really enjoyed it really" _'__but I'm starting to since you've arrived'_ I thought.

"Well you're going to have to start concentrating more if you want to get good grades. And your behavior isn't the best either." So he cares about my education, how sweet of him.

"So if you want to stay in my class, you better start making an effort" WAIT, so he might take me out of his class if I don't put in enough effort.

Dan's POV

I said sternly. His face looked shocked, and then went to disappointment. I feel bad doing this, but I care about his education, I care about everyone's and I want to help him get the good grades he needs.

"Okay, I'll do my best" he said quietly. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little. His face looked a little better, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Okay, tomorrow is a fresh start. I don't want any of your other teachers complaining about your behavior. I want positive feedback."

"Wait. You know about what happens in my other classes?"

"Well of course I do. I'm your form tutor. Every form tutor gets told about how you're progressing and behavior is."

"Oh I didn't know that!"

"Well you're not really supposed to know but it wouldn't harm anyone if you knew." I smiled.

"I guess it won't" he giggled.

Phil's giggle was really sweet I would like to hear more of that.

Phil's POV

OH MY GOD. He squeezed my shoulder. And that giggle was cute too. I would like to hear more of that.

Phil walked home as usual. When he got home, his mum was sat in the living room watching the TV.

"You're late, care to explain" said Phil's mum. She looked drained and sounded irritated.

"No not really" Phil said.

"Fine"

"Where's dad?" he asked. "Pub. And go make your self-something to eat, or there's £40 on the table, if you go out." "Okay thanks"

Phil decided he would go out and get food.

He had a quick shower and got dressed into tight black jeans and a galaxy top.

It was 6 o'clock when Phil was putting on his jacket to leave, when his dad suddenly came through the door drunk.

"PHILLL… where doo you thinkkk you're going at this time" his dad slurred.

"Out" said Phil. He walked to the door and opened it and walked outside.

It was quite dark outside, but Phil wasn't scared of the dark. He got on the bus and made his way to town.

Phil's POV

I got to the Italian restaurant at around 6:30pm. I really can't stop thinking about Mr. Howell. He really is a nice guy, but to bad he's a teacher.

HOLD ON A SECOND, IS THAT. WAIT. Is that Mr. Howell walking in the restaurant holding hands with a guy?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Dan's POV

No food. No nothing in this house. I can't cook anyway, and Matthew wants to go out for food.

We might go to that nice Italian restaurant in town. I got a shower and put on some clean clothes, Matt did the same. Then we walked to my car and drove to town. It was now 6:40pm. I parked outside the restaurant and we walked inside holding hands.

Matthew seemed a lot distance lately. I'm not sure why. We haven't had any sex in 5 months, and when I'm feeling in the mood he just says he's not in the mood. He's also been online a lot more for months, talking to the same person. And when he's on skype he goes to a different room and just says its privet.

The restaurant is quite full but there are enough tables left. We finally got a table for two and looked at the menu. The waiter came and we ordered our food.

Matt seemed nervous; normally he's very confident and loud. But tonight he just seemed _different_. "What was that?" he asked. Crap I do this a lot; when I'm having deep thoughts I seem to blurt out some words, I don't mean to though.

I think it's time to ask him. "Do-""here's your food" dammit the waiter came just before I was going to ask him. I waited until we finished our pizza and ordered dessert.

"Do you love me?" finally. I didn't expect him to just stare at me though, I expected him to be like "yes I really love you" but no he just stared at me, and then said "I need the bathroom". He was in there awhile.

We ate dessert in silence and I PAYED for the meal. "You didn't answer my question" I said while we walked to the car but then Matt's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at who it was. His face seemed to have brightened up when he looked at who the caller was.

I snatched his phone off him before he could answer it. I looked at who was calling. "So… who's NICK?" I asked angrily. My face getting very warm in the cold. "He's just a friend babe" he said calmly, then tried to get his phone back to answer it. "Yeah I bet you two are really close aren't you?" I questioned him, still angry. "Dan, babe it's just a close friend from back in America". I could tell he was lying in some of that. That's it!

"Get in the car" I ordered him. "Dan love-""I said GET IN THE CAR" I raised my voice. He stood still not saying anything. "NOW" I shouted, he quickly got in the car with his head in his hands.

The phone must have stopped ringing, so I went through his contacts and found the guy Nick which had a heart next to his name. I pressed call, put it on loud speaker and it only took a second for Nick to answer.

"Hey Matt" "Hi Nick" I said through gritted teeth. "Babe, are you alright?" he asked. OH so his so called friend calls him babe. "You listen here Nick. My names Dan and your BABE is in my car right now. And he's MY BOYFRIEND." "Dan Howell?" he asked shocked. "Yes Dan fucking Howell" I heard him curse quietly over the phone. "What do you know about me?" "All I know is that you're in America and you two secretly go out." I walked around to the driver's seat and sat in it, still on the phone to Nick. I glared at Matt, who had looked like he had been crying hard. The front of his brown hair was now damp.

"Well I thought he told you?" "Told me what?" I stared at Matt who didn't answer, but just sobbed in his hands again. "I thought he told you that he was moving back to America, in a week". "WHAT?" he turned to look at me. "Is this this true Matt?" I asked him with a tear running down my face and my voice sounding high. I cut the phone off and he nodded.

We drove back home in without saying a word. I unlocked the door and walked in waiting for Matt to come in. He walked quickly pass me then I slammed the door shut as loud as I could.

Phil's POV

This was obviously Mr. Howells boyfriend. Or just a really close friend who he like to hold hands with.

The waiter was talking to them, and then Mr. Howell put his arm around the man he was holding hands with. Yep that's defiantly his boyfriend. I don't know what I'm feeling like but I know that there is happiness and jealously rising up in me. I guess I'm just happy that I know he is gay; well I could tell he was. But jealous that he's already got someone.

Oh shit, he's bringing them closer. Shit there sat right next to me on the other table. I can't believe he hasn't noticed me. I texted Kelly who told me she was visiting her aunties baby AGAIN… **'OMFG KELLY, im in the restaurant in town and guess who is sat on the table next to me?'**

I heard Mr. Howell say Matt, so his names Matt. My food came and Kelly texted back saying **'omg is it Mr. Howell?' 'yh and he's with his BF called matt,he's toatally american but I cnt believe he hasn't noticed me though' 'im gonna hav 2 go but tell me bout it tomoz x byee xx' 'okay I will x byexx'**

I ate the pizza, while eavesdropping in on Mr. Howells conversation. I ate really slowly so they caught up when eating their pizzas. Wait Mr. Howells name is Dan so I can just call him that outside of school can't I? I ordered dessert so that I could listen to more of what they were going to talk about. They also ordered dessert and I can't believe Dan asked him if he loved him. Matt didn't say anything back; he went to the toilet for ages. They didn't talk much over dessert. I paid for the meal and walked outside before he could notice me. But it seemed his attention was more on Matt.

I know this sounds weird but I'm curious to see what happens. So i waited for them outside.

"I said GET IN THE CAR" whoa he sounds really angry. Note to self, don't push him too much.

Oh god I feel so bad for Dan. I was hiding behind a car so he couldn't see me. I heard the guy Nick and Dan talking, since it was on loud speaker. Dan went back in the car. Quickly walking past the front of the car I looked at them, Matt looked like he was crying and Dan looked like he was about to cry.

I made my way home back on the bus. My mind still on Dan and Matt, and the guy Nick who was obviously American like Matt was.

The bus was really slow and went the long way; I walked home from the bus stop which was ages away from my house.

As soon as I got home I could smell weed. I saw dad in the kitchen, with a beer in one hand, weed in the other. I never knew he smoked weed, I only thought he smoke tobacco. He's got black hair like me and, very pale and tall, he's 33. Yes he and my mum had me by accident, when my mum was pregnant at 16.

"It's… um… 10 o'clock Phil…"he said loudly, he's too drunk, doesn't he know his limits. "I think I know what time it is". He got up and grabbed my top and held me close to his face and shouted angrily "watch your tone with me Phil! "I could smell the strong weed and beer on his breath. He let go of my now creased top and sat back down, taking a long drink of his beer. "Whatever" I mumbled and ran upstairs to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Dan's POV

Yeah. I guess you can tell Matt and I are having problems with our relationship. I still can't believe he's moving back to America, but yet he decided it would be better that he didn't share this information. And he's been cheating on me with his online fuck buddy NICK.

I'm so stressed out its unbelievable. My blood is boiling. I need to let it out… but how?

Phil's POV

I carefully walked down the stairs trying not to make a sound. I wanted a drink. Looking through the small gap between the door to the kitchen. There I saw my dad smoking weed. What's gotten into him? Was it okay for him to grab me like that? Whatever, I really don't care right now.

….

The week ended fast. On Sunday his day started off okay and ended bad. His dad was constantly on the alcohol and weed; today he's been drinking wine.

Sunday night was terrible though for Phil. He was out with Kelly all day, mostly talking about the baby and the Dan situation. He got in around 11pm. He came in and sat down on the sofa eating a packet of crisp, his mum sat on the end of the sofa and his dad in the armchair.

"Where have you been?" questioned his dad. "Out" Phil said in an annoyed tone. "With who?" "Kelly" "Seriously what's your problem?"

Phil's POV

"What's my problem? What's your _problem _dad?" I replied angrily. Seriously he's the one with problems lately. Always up my neck shouting at me every time I do something. He glared at me then raised his voice "Really Phil. You talk to me like shit and I'm sick of it" what the hell, now I'm getting told off for talking to him like shit? "NO I don't what the heck. I come in here for less than two minutes and you're already starting on me. See this is your problem. You like to start arguments" at this point we were both stood up. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" he shouted. "YOU NEED SERIOUS HELP DAD! YOU'RE AN ALCOHOLIC AND A DICKHEAD. YOU FUCKI-"this is when I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek. He hit me. He actually slapped me across the face hard.

Tears shot out my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I ran out of the room and ran upstairs to my bedroom. It really hurt. I looked in the mirror to see a red bruise forming on my cheek. FUCK. What do I do? I opened the window and lit a cig, it's not like he's never hit me. Yeah he has hit me before a few times for being in trouble at school or getting cheeky with him. But to be hit like this, its abuse!

I took off my clothes, left my boxers on and climbed in to bed; crying myself to sleep. I just want things to be back the way they were.

Dan's POV

Matt's been sleeping on the sofa. I don't even want to be near him. We haven't talked. He's been going out more. Probably to stay away from me just in case I punch him.

It's obvious he wants nothing to do with me. But I think it's time we talked things through. He was sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. I sat myself at the table and studied him. He was nervous but seemed a little happy.

"Why? Why Matthew … Why do this to me?" I asked him as he looked at my eyes. He took another sip of tea and sighed heavily.

"Dan, I was going to tell you. But every time I was going to you were either too busy or you didn't want to talk. Things have to change Dan for the better. I'm leaving to go live with Nick in LA on Wednesday, and I won't be coming back. I would appreciate it if you stop acting like this was my entire fault. Yes I'm sorry I wasn't honest. Yes I'm sorry I'm not in love with you anymore. But it's not like you weren't too!"

My heart is officially broken. He was right though; parts of this were my fault too. I guess things have to change for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Dan's POV

I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. My head is hurting from the crying I did all last night. I went to the bathroom, to look at my messy hair and the dark circles around my eyes.

I got dressed into my skinny pants, shirt and put a stylish black blazer on and then straightened my hair. Walking into the kitchen I glanced over to where Matt was sleeping softly on the sofa. It's going to be different when he leaves, I will have no one to cuddle with…

I made a coffee and a slice of toast with Nutella spread. I checked the time on my phone which read 7:30 am. Better make my way to school then.

Phil's POV

Waking up is wonderful after a good night's sleep. But when you have woken up after crying yourself to sleep you feel like you have no energy left to continue the day. I suddenly remember the events of last night and quickly get out of bed to examine the now ugly looking bruise on my cheek. You can tell it was a hard slap and not a punch because it does look an awful lot like a smudged hand print.

Maybe I can cover it up. Fuck, my fringe is too short and I can't wear a hood or hat because it's not a part of the _school dress code. _What would other people do? Should I just go and let everybody stare and ask questions? Or should I cover it with makeup? Mums about the same skin tone as me, she might have some of that stuff girls use to cover up there hideous skin.

"Mum. Do you have any of that stuff you use to cover your face in?" I asked hoping she did and let me have some. "You mean foundation?" "Yeah that".

She stared at the mark on my face. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Phil, you can't put foundation on that. It will irritate it, and besides my foundation will look dark on your pale skin" she said. She sipped her tea and went back to watching her morning shows.

She doesn't care. She doesn't give two fucks about me.

Making my way back upstairs into my bedroom, I got dressed quickly into my uniform and made my way out the door, ready for people to stare.

….

Kelly wasn't in form. I quickly texted her saying **why u not at skwl? **I felt the buzz when she replied 2 minutes later saying **I was throwing up all night and still feel like throwing up now. **Fucking hell, so I'm going to be alone all day. **Okay. Hope you feel better soon xx **I replied, not showing how pissed of I am.

To keep my mind off my home life, I kept thinking about how upset and angry I had seen Dan the other night.

Today he seemed very short tempered and irritable. He made us all work in silence in maths and gave quite a lot of warnings and detentions out. He looked really tired and had circles around his brown eyes, I'm guessing It's to do with the relationship thing.

I scratched my cheek forgetting about the bruise and shouted "oww!" Mr. Howells eyes quickly darted to mine. Only a few people had seem to ask questions about it, which I simply replied "I had a fight with my friend. But were alright now I guess" which was a pretty poor excuse but they seemed to believe me. Mr. Howell came over to me and quietly said "Phil, are you alright?" "Yeah it's just a little sore on my cheek because I scratched it hard." He asked me how I got it and then I told him the same lie I told everyone else, but he didn't look too please at that. It didn't look like he was buying it.

Dan's POV

He's been different today and I couldn't help but notice. He's been quite and doing all the work. I tried to make it look like I didn't notice the mark on his face, to make him less embarrassed. I really try not to interfere with my student's home life but sometimes the curiosity just gets to me.

"Phil, can you stay after class please?" I asked, while all the others were leaving. He sighed loudly and looked nervous.

…

Mr. Howell sat on the seat next to Phil's and quietly said "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" Phil lied. "Are you sure?" he asked. Phil smiled and nodded but behind the smile was hurt. "Sir, are you okay?"

This took Dan aback a bit. He was surprised at the question.

Phil's POV

I'm just going to be honest with him. I feel like I trust him and that he trusts me. I don't feel ready to tell him about what my dad did but I will tell him that I know about his relationship. Maybe…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Dan's POV

Why is he asking me if I'm okay? I know I might not be looking my best today and short tempered but does he actually care or is he just nosy?

Deciding I don't want to make him worry I just reply "Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night since I had marking to do" I guess that's a good excuse.

Phil's POV

I'm not buying it. I can tell he's been crying. Should I tell him that I know? He might not like it but I think he might trust me. I hope so…

"Okay. I need to tell you something sir" I take a deep breath and say "I know the real reason"

"What do you mean?" he's starting to look a bit confused but worried at the same time.

Dan's POV

What does he mean he knows the real reason? "I saw you at that restaurant in town the other night. I was actually sat on the table next to you, but I didn't want to say anything because you were with… um Matthew I think his name was. I'm sorry I overheard all of your conversations with him and what happened afterwards… in the carpark."

Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that restaurant, since it's popular and that kids from school would be there. I knew I shouldn't have shouted at Matt or at least until we got home. I should seriously think things through. Fuck. My face is red with embarrassment. Is he going to tell everyone or has he already done it. He knows I'm gay and now I bet he's going to treat me differently.

For some reason I feel like he understands and wants to help. WAIT he's just a student. I can't let my students get involved with my problems. I actually don't have anybody that wants to help me. I don't have any friends here and my family don't want to talk to me and the last thing I want is to get a therapist because I don't have time for that.

I look at him, now realizing that I haven't spoke for several minutes. I don't know what to do or say. Should I let him into my business, it might help him open up to me about what really caused that bruise on his cheek.

"I'm really sorry, I only told Kelly but she won't say anything and I just want to let you know that I can listen, if you tell me anything else I won't tell anyone. I promise" I feel like I trust him but my anger is getting to me.

"Phil, listen. I'm glad you told me this, but it doesn't mean you can always do that to people. Listening in on conversations and telling your friend my business. I'm really disappointed in you. I also feel like you should know that I don't have anyone to talk to, and I'm grateful for that you want to help and try understanding me more." I give a weak smile and he returns it.

"Please call me Dan when I'm not teaching" "Okay Dan. I think we're going to be good friends" "Me too, I think we should talk outside of school because I don't want to talk about this here" "I understand, but where?" "Well, I could give you my number and I could text you when I figure it out" "Okay sir- Dan"

I know I shouldn't be giving my phone number to a student, but he's more than a student. He's my friend.

Phil's POV

We exchange phone numbers to our contacts and he says to me "I will text you when I'm finished with this school work. You should go now" I nod and start to stand up when he puts both his hands in to mine. "Thank you Phil" he then brings me in to a hug. I know we shouldn't be doing this but he's my friend.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Phil walked home slowly, not really wanting to leave and just thinking about Dan.

Dan finished marking most of his books before he decided he can just do the rest tomorrow. He made his way to his car and got home. He got to the door and opened it and noticed that Matt has placed a big pile of boxes full of his belongings in it. Not sure if he should help Matt with his packing; he goes into his bedroom, places his work on the desk nearby and fall on to the bed. He gets his phone out and text's Phil. **'hey phil' **he sent the message hoping he would reply fast. it takes less than a minute for a reply **'hi dan' **not sure of what to say he puts **'what u doing' **again the reply was quick **'nothin much. How's things goin' **it takes a while for Dan to think of what to type. Should he be honest with Phil or not? ** 'actually, I don't know if I should help matt with packin his stuff. Wat do u thnk I shud do?"**

Dan's POV

I feel younger that I'm asking him if I should help Matt when he should be the one asking me for advice. He replies **' well… do u think he deserves ur help. And if u do help him. It might mak bit civil towards each other'**

Hmm, Phil can be an immature brat in class but he's actually really caring and a good friend. I'm going to help Matt, for two reasons. 1. The quicker its done the quicker he's gone. And 2. I really am bored. **'I'm going to go help him, eventhough he's still a dickhead lol' **grinning at myself for swearing I wait for the reply. **'okay I will ttyl or when I see u at skwl byee' **I reply **'ok byyee ;)'**

I walk over to wear Matt is packing his clothes and without even asking I just start helping him. He looks at me, I give him a smile and we just pack in silence.

Phil's POV

I put my phone on charge and decide to go down downstairs to get a drink. Making the coffee, I hear the front door open and then slam. I wonder who that is. Oh yeah it's my stupid dad. He must have come from work because when he came in the kitchen and sat at the table, he didn't smell of alcohol. Not wanting to talk to him, I just act like I didn't notice him.

"Phil" he says. I look over at him. He looks annoyed, his black hair messy and his pale face looking paler than usual. "What?" I think he is going to apologise for hitting me. "Get me a beer outta the fridge" he orders. I'm so angry with him! He hits me and acts like nothing happened. I just turn around and pour the hot water into my mug, but I'd rather pour it on him.

"Don't ignore me" I don't even look at him. "I said get me a beer Phil" I hear the tone of his voice getting angry. I can't be bothered with him tonight so I just grab the can of beer out the fridge and shove it in his hand. As I turn around I feel him grab my arm and pull me closer to him. The grip tightens as I try move away. He squeezes my arm so hard, it might break. "Next time I tell you to do something you do it. Don't ignore me Phil. Now go to your room!" he lets go of my arm and kicks me away. I don't want my coffee, so I leave the kitchen and stomp up the stairs to my room.

That kick really hurt and my arm is forming a bruise. What's his fucking problem? He hurt me again. He's abusing me. My mum is just letting it happen by not getting involved.

I don't know who I can talk to about this. I can't tell Kelly, she worries about me too much already… I think I should tell Dan, he's being honest with me now I think it's time to be honest with him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The next morning is a cold, breezy one. Phil ends up with a detention with Mr. Howell.

"Why are you late Phil?" asked Mr. Howell. "Woke up late" Phil replies, sitting down on his chair, Mr. Howell shook his head and went back to looking at his computer screen. Phil didn't get much sleep last night; he couldn't stop thinking about how his family life is changing but mostly about Dan and how kind he his.

Phil's POV

Resting my head in my arms, I slowly close my eyes and let the darkness surround me. I'm sat on the park bench, with my head in somebody lap. We're holding hands while the other hand is playing gently my hair. My eyes divert upwards to see Dan smiling softly at my. I then sit up, our eyes locked on each other's. His face moves closer to mine and I can feel the heat off his breath, he closes his eyes and he leans in for a kiss-

"Ouch! That hurt" I say, rubbing the side of my hair. "Don't fall asleep in class then" Kelly snaps back at me. "You should try going to bed earlier, or drink some coffee" "Next time, why don't you just nudge me instead of trying rip my hair out" "Sorry".

I need to stop thinking of Dan in that way. He's my bloody teacher for crying out loud and friend. He might not even like me in that way. But what if he did?

"Alright you all better get to your next class, and Phil come to this classroom at the end of the day for your detention"

...

I came back at the end of the day. Dan was at his desk, marking school books. I knock on the door softly, walking to the the front desk. "Hi Phil" he says brightly. "Instead of a actual detenion, why dont we just chat" thats sounds alright. I watch him as he clears his desk and puts his work in his bag. "Fuck, got so much work to mark, cant even fit these folders in my bag" i laughed at his use of words then sit down on a chair.

"So... How are things?" i ask him. He sits down on his seat and leans back, giving a smile. God he's cute. "Things are going well, Matt's left. Still abit upset but im doing good. What about you?" i sigh, and look serious at him. Im just going to tell him.

"Well... things arent so great at home for me" this makes his smile fade and he leans on his desk to listen. "Um... its my dad you see he's been different" i tell him about when he kicked me and about the bruise on my cheek".

He stays silent for a while,only moving once when he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Phil... This is something serious. Haven't you told anybody else?" "No, your the only one ive told" I reply quietly.

"I think you should tell the police about it or something, since there's not much i can do since im your teacher" wait, i thought we were more than just teacher and student, i feel a sudden urge to but i keep it steady.

"But Dan, i thought were friends. Cant you just sort it out". "Phil, listen carefully. If your not going to report this yourself, then i will have to report this to a professional in school".

"PLEASE dont. Everyone will find out. Anything that gets reported to school ALWAYS get's around quickly" i raise my voice a little getting worried. "I'm being serious Phil. If you dont report this yourself, you will leave me no choice. This is for you saftey, your too important to me to be hurt"

Dan's POV

Did i really just say that last sentance. Tear's roll down his face, i see him quickly wipe his eyes and look in the oppisit direction. I get up from my seat and kneel in front of him. "Im sorry Phil. i didnt mean to come off harsh but you need to report it or i will" he nods and i stroke his leg up and down until he stops crying. I stand up and pull him into a hug. Not really caring if tears get on my shirt. I rub his back and he leans his head on my shoulder.

How could anyone hurt him? Yeah he might sometimes be a pain in class but his true peronsality is kind and innocent. I dont know how long we've been hugging but we both pull apart from it and look at each other.

"Okay" he says. I give him a smile which he returns.

...

They both stay for another hour just talking. "Oh, look at the time. It's 5 o'clock." Says Dan. "Hey, i was wondering... if you would like to get something to eat in town?" asks Dan. Phil smiles and replies "Yeah, sure".

They both walk to the car park and jump inside Dan's car. "Nice car" Compliments Phil as they drive smoothly on the road towards town.

"Should we get a cheeky Nando's?" Phil grins at Dan and nods his he in reply.

They oredered there food and ate slowly, mostly converstaion taking over. They go to go and pay before Phil loudly says "Shit! I'm sorry, i don't have any money on me" looking nerveoulsy at Dan, Dan say says its fine then they leave the resturant.

"I'll pay you back. I promise". "Phil, its okay. I invited you for dinner, so that means i pay. Even if you did have money i wouldnt have let you pay"

"Do you have to be in at a certain time?" Dan asks Phil. "Well yeah. But i really dont care about being late home" say Phils as they walk back to the car. "It's 7 o'clock, what time do you have to be home by"Dan pushes Phil on "Dan it really doesnt matter what time i get in. i can just text my mum i will be out for a little longer". Phil pulls out his moblie and texts his mum. "She never replies, so now what we doing?"

"We could stay in town or we could go back to my place?"

Dans POV

I ask him. "Yeah sounds cool" i nod and we make our way back to my car. I put in a Muse CD and he suddenly shouts out "YES, I LOVE MUSE" when Uprising starts playing, i turn up the volume and we sing loudly to Muse together all the way back to my place.

We get out the car and i lead to way to my door. I unclock it and open it for Phil to step through first.

"You can just hang your blazer on there and just kick your shoes off there"

"I see you like to keep thing tidy in here" he says to me sitting on the couch.

He looks really cute like that. "You know what i really hate" starts Phil "This uniform, it look's awful on me, i think uniform's should be banned in schools". "Really?I think you look cute" he blushes and i quickly change the topic. "Want a drink?" i ask him while he scrolls through the channels. Its like he lives here, already owning the tv.

"I'll have whatever your having please". Bringing back two cappichino's i sit on the other side of the couch. I move closer to him so were sat next to each other. He finishes his drink and so do i but he doesnt know he has some froth on his upper lip.

"Um, you have um some froth on you" he tries to wipe it off but fails to do so, so i giggle at him. "Where?!" he demands but still laughing.

"I'll get it off for you"


	13. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ

Hey guy's. Big favour im asking you all, but could you all check out my account on Wattpad. i have a story on there and its a 1dfanfic so could you please check that out.

IMPORTANT: all my stories on will be put on my Wattpad account, dont worry im not going to deleting any of my stories on here, i will be updating them soon, mostly on Wattpad when i finally get them uploading on there.

my username is lunaxharry on Wattpad, so please check it out!

LINKS:

Wattpad HomePage: home

My Wattpad Profile: user/Lunaxharry

This Story on Wattpad: myworks/61660109-phil%27s-secret

THANKS X


	14. Chapter 13

"I'll get it off for you" Dan offers and leans over to Phil.

Dan slides his thumb slowly across Phil's upper lip wiping off the froth. He sticks his thumb into his own mouth licking it off, and then winks at him.

Dan's POV

I licked the froth off my thumb before I could stop myself. I don't know why I just did that. Gosh, why do I always have to mess things up? And why did I have to wink? I never stop and think, ugh, me and my stupid impulsiveness.

He just sits there and I notice his cheeks go red. Oh I hate it when I do something stupid and there's a big awkward silence….

Congratulations Dan on making him uncomfortable. No but I seriously should win 'The most awkward person to ever live award'

And damn to me for making it look like I'm flirting with him. I'm his teacher for crying out loud! Wait he's 16 right? And we are just friends so it's fine. Yes all fine, everything just fine. Though… he does look kind of cute when he sits their all nervous, sticking his tongue out and fiddling with his front fringe with his long fingers… Jesus his fingers are long as fuck, longer than mine maybe? Matt's were long but not as long as those, damn. Okay deep breath Dan, why am I working myself up? This is my house and I invited him here, why am I so nervous?

He probably thinks I'm such a creep for doing that.

"I don't think you're a creep sir. Ah I mean Mr Howell, dammit I mean Dan" Phil's blurts out, his face turning even redder.

Crap I did it again. Where I think deeply and blurt word's out. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut!

Phil's POV

When Dan took the froth off I wasn't expecting him to lick it off then wink! The only time this has ever happened was when I was with Tyler, but he licked it off with his tongue then we did stuff…

What if he likes me? He's hot. I'm cute. Were both as straight as a rainbow, so we'd be perfect together, am I right?

I really didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to dive in straight for a kiss but I knew that if I moved or talked I'd probably end up attacking him with my kisses and horny hormones. I wonder what he would look like with no shirt…

Stop it Phil, not now. Fuck, I can feel myself get hard. Jeez I hope he doesn't notice.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking you know. Hahaha, sometimes I blurt thigs out" he tells me, keeping eye contact with me. Yes keep your eye's straight up Sir, don't look down to see my obvious hard on.

….

Phil's phone buzzes and stops the tension in the room. Phil picks it up to see that Kelly is ringing him.

"It's… um Kelly" Phil's tells Dan who just nod's. Dan picks up the empty mugs and takes them to his kitchen to give Phil privacy.

**"****Hey Kelly, what's up?"** there's a long pause before she speaks **"Phil, I need to tell you something, can you come to my house?"** she pleads. "**Woah, what's wrong?"** Phil's asks, now stood up. **"Phil, I want to tell you in person. I'm kind of paranoid that someone will hear it, please come over, please" **she begs and waits for Phil. **"Alright, I'll text you when I'm outside your door" **he tells her and hangs up.

Dan comes into the room and notices Phil's distress.

"Is everything okay, Phil?"

"I have to go… Thank you for taking me for food and for letting me come here" Phil thanks him.

"Is something wrong with Kelly?" he asks.

"She just needs to tell me something, she wants to tell me in person right now, so I'm going to her house"

"Oh I hope she's okay" Dan says and puts his shoes and coat on, handing Phil his blazer and shoes.

"What are you doing?" Phil asks, curious as to why Dan's zipping his coat up.

"Well I'm not allowing you to walk to wherever Kelly lives, so I'm dropping you"

"Oh you really don't have to, I can walk" I tell him.

"Nonsense, I'm driving you. Plus it's pouring it down and it's almost 10pm. I don't want to risk anything" Dan says sternly.

Phil just accepts the lift.

Phil's POV

We hop into his car and I tell him the directions to Kelly's house. I'm so happy my boner has gone and I'm so glad he didn't notice it. Well I hope he didn't notice it. I wonder what Kelly wants? We pull up in front of her house, I take off my seatbelt and try to open the door but Dan stops me.

"Do you want me to stay out here?" he asks.

"You don't need to. I don't live far from Kelly so I'll just either get a taxi or walk if it stops raining" I assure him.

"I can wait"

"You really don't need to. But thanks for the offer. I had a nice time" I smile at him which he returns.

He pat's his hand on my thigh and my breathing gets fast. Oh not now Phil… Kelly needs me. Don't you dare get hard again!

As Dan rubs his hand up and down my thigh he tells me "Alright, I want you to text me when your home. And if anything happens to you when you on your way home, I'm going to blame myself and I'll give you detention for a month" he squeezes my thigh at the end then gives it a slap. The heat rises to my face, but it's a good job its dark, I swear if his hand was any closer he would have felt my boner.

"You better get going, then, I'm not leaving until you're in that house" I nod and say goodbye to him. Jeez why did he suddenly go all protective? And why did it turn me on, the mention of giving me a month's detention? I'm strange…

I text Kelly that I'm at the front door and she opens it, I wave out to Dan who gives a little honk then drives off.

"Who was that?" she asks me as she makes us both a cup of tea.

"Mr Howell" I smirk and her jaw drops.

"What! You've been with Mr Howell this whole time. So where were you when I rang you?" her voice is so excited and she jumps up and down.

"At his house" I laugh and she hits my shoulder.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Phil Lester has a boner. Oh. My. Gosh, did you two…" I cut her off

"No nothing happened, I didn't even mean to get hard, it just happened"

"Yeah right" she rolls her eyes. I tell her about what turned me on in the car and her face flushes.

"Now that's hot, imagine if he put his hand in your pants and felt it" she breathes out. Oh god is Kelly turned on from me being turned on by Mr Howell?

"Kelly!" I beg her to stop talking about her little fantasies about me and our teacher.

"Jeez Phil, I can't help it. You two would be so hot together." and I agree.

"So what did you want to tell me?" then her mood suddenly changes.

"Okay Phil… You can't tell anybody, promise me you're not going to get mad or panic" I nod my head fast; she takes a deep breath and picks up a small little pink box on the side. She opens it and holds a weird looking stick. I go to touch it but she pulls it away.

"Phil! Don't touch it!" she sighs. Now what did I do? "The fuck is that?"

"Phil… It's a pregnancy test, I peed on the stick"

"Wait you peed on it? Wait so you're pregnant?" I ask shocked. I promised I'd stay calm so I do.

"Yes, I'm pregnant… and this is why I don't want you to get angry Phil"

"Why would I get angry?" I ask her and she takes another deep breath but doesn't look at me.

"Because the baby's father is Tyler Oakley's" My mood drops. And I feel my legs taking me to the front door. I hear her call my name but I ignore her.

"Phil… I can explain"

"What is there to explain? You slept with my ex, and you expect me to be happy about it. Anyway I thought Tyler was gay. I see he isn't since he slept with a slut and got it pregnant" tears are in my eyes and I march to the door and slam it shut. I run out into the cold rain and breakdown in tears.


End file.
